


Found

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, i hate this, i wrote this impulsively so it's not Good, not beta'd either, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: In which Jared finds himself getting help from someone he didn't expect.





	Found

A bitter laugh slipped from the boy's cold lips, accompanied by a huff of air. It was freezing, so he couldn’t have picked a better night to do the deed.

His back faced the rushing river, leaning on the rail. His hands trembled. He was really going to do it. The note was already at home, resting on his bed, where he should be. He turned to face the stream, tears dripping down his red face. He quickly wiped them away. No time for crying. He had to be quick, just in case anyone who had read the note would find him.

Slowly, one leg found its way over the rail, joined by the other. Eyes glazed with tears stared down at the cold water below him. _Any second now_ , he told himself. _Just jump._ He ripped the glasses off of his face, throwing them down on the concrete behind him. He swore he was going to jump at the exact moment someone called to him.

“Kleinman!” The voice didn't sound familiar from its distance, which filled Jared's heart with dread and even more anxiety. A figure began sprinting towards him, and he nearly let go.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Connor Murphy approached him, panting hard, standing next to him with a terrified look on his face.

“Fuck off and let me jump!" His own voice was cracked, obviously letting it slip he was crying. He was going to let go again, but Connor's hand pulled him back.

“Get. Down.” He hissed, gripping his wrist hard. It shot nerves through his body. His hand was _right_ where the wounds were. He didn't want to piss him off further, so he obeyed and shakily got himself off of the rail, head bowed in shame. “We're going to my car.” His tone was hushed, yet Jared could tell the toxicity was still there.

Inside the car felt even worse. He sat in the passengers side, silent and sobbing. Connor stared at him angrily. “What the fuck were you doing?”

“What the fuck do you think I was doing? I wanted to die back there! You interrupted me!” He finally retaliated. He couldn't see very well, as he left his glasses on the cold concrete, but also because tears blinded him.

“I stopped you because I have been in that _same exact spot, plotting that same exact thing_. I didn't have anyone to stop me. I was completely fucking alone. And I'm still here. I was _not_ going to allow you to do the same thing,” Connor practically growled at him, ready to grab his wrist again.

Jared wanted to scream. He wanted to rip himself out of the car, run back to the bridge, and jump before anyone could stop him again. Instead, he bowed his head down in shame again.

“I’m taking you home.”

“My glasses,” he choked out. “I left them.” Connor sighed deeply, got out and locked the car, heading back to the bridge. Jared felt like he waited days in the silence before he returned.

“Punch in your address,” he ordered, once back in the car, handing him his phone. Jared quickly obeyed again, setting the phone in a cupholder. The car ride was excruciatingly silent and long. He didn't want to say anything.

“Listen, Kleinman, I know it seems like I hate you, but I didn't want to see you throw your life away like that.” He started to rant again, to which Jared had nothing to say. “It's hard, I know. Trust me, I know how it feels, but I can't stand seeing anyone, even you, do that.”

“What were you even doing there in the first place?” He asked, hushed.

“Needed to blow off steam. Doesn't matter.” Jared took the hint and went silent again. Finally, after what felt like the longest time, Connor pulled up to his driveway.

After parking, Jared didn't leave.

“Are you okay enough to go home?” Connor asked. The other boy nodded.

“Thanks,” he muttered, opening the door. “I’m sorry about this, though.”

“Don't be sorry, Jared. Hey, tell your parents about this, okay? And, uh, Evan has my number. Ask him for it if you ever need someone to talk to. I'll be there.” Connor looked over at the boy, whom was leaving, giving him a look that said: _'That isn't an offer, it's a demand.’_

“Yeah. Good night.” The car door shut and he headed back into his house, to find he was alone. At least he wouldn't have to tell his parents just yet.

The first thing he did was rip up the note resting on his bed.


End file.
